


Somnum exterreri

by Randomnez1



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomnez1/pseuds/Randomnez1
Summary: Misfire chuckled quietly as he fondly remembered some of the more ridiculous adventures they’d gotten into with the rest of the crew. How much fun they had in each one and how much Fulcrum swore he’d never get involved in another one again only to jump right into the next one the second it appeared. Funny how he’d do that, despite being a coward.





	Somnum exterreri

“You know I love you right? Heh. Course you do. You always tell me that I’ve told you every day since we got together.” Misfire rambled as he sat by Fulcrum, tracing a hand down the tan mech’s face. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life, so lucky to have you despite everything that’s happened. Not gonna lie, I thought you’d have wanted to leave the group considering how much ridiculousness we always get up to. But you’re always up for some hijinx, huh?”

Misfire chuckled quietly as he fondly remembered some of the more ridiculous adventures they’d gotten into with the rest of the crew. How much fun they had in each one and how much Fulcrum swore he’d never get involved in another one again only to jump right into the next one the second it appeared. Funny how he’d do that, despite being a coward. Misfire leaned away from him and sat at the edge of the bed as he continued talking.

“Do you remember the first few nights that you joined us? How hectic we all were cause we didn’t know where to put you?” The jet let out a little laugh as he remembered, “Primus that was chaos. You were too skittish to be near any of us. I’m glad you got over that eventually.” 

Misfire tried to chuckle softly again but only got a small whimper out instead before his voice cracked; vents hitching as a small sob racked his frame and his wings shook with the effort of staying up.

“. . . Do you remember those first few nights after you moved in with me, Fulcster?” His voice was shaking as he spoke now. “How I had those nightmares but you were there and you reassured me that they were just dreams; that they would never happen?”

Misfire opened his mouth as though to keep talking but no words would come out. Instead, only another soft sob that he couldn’t hold in. He tried again only for the same result. He covered his mouth as a few tears got loose as an attempt to hold back a stronger sob, though it didn’t work too well. The next time he spoke his voice was even more ragged and broken than before.

“Not gonna lie Fulcster, you’re taking quite a while waking me up this time around.” Another sob made his frame shudder as he turned back to cup Fulcrum’s face. “I want to wake up know. I want you to wake up, too. Please.” He cried as he leaned over Fulcrum’s greyed frame, ignoring the hole that the organic’s gun had blasted through him. “Please wake up for me.”

The jet could do nothing but wrap his arms around Fulcrum’s body and hold him close to himself as more sobs were torn from him. “Please. We need you. I need you. I - .” He paused a moment to choke down another sob. “I love you so much it hurts. So please, please wake me up. Tell me this is a dream, please.”

He continued mumbling to himself asking to be woken up. That this had to be another nightmare. He didn’t want this; none of them wanted this. But as the rest came in to pull him away from his conjunx’s corpse and they each gave their goodbyes he knew that this wasn’t just another nightmare, and he wasn’t waking up.


End file.
